Time of Our Lives
by dreamergirl1224
Summary: It always hurts to say good-bye to someone. Especially when you both don't have any choice in the matter. Draco and Hermione's moments before the final battle and a whole lot of reminiscing... 2-Shot : Please R


**Couple: Dramione**

******Summary: This is a Dramione reminiscing on their time together. There time together has been a rollar coaster of ups and downs and they know their relationship is going to over the minute they leave the room and stand on opposite sides of the battlefield. **

**A/N: Okay, so I suck at summaries... But you should still read and tell me how fabulous you think it is and how you can't wait for... Part 2!**

**So this is part one of a two-shot.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Part One:**_

**This is where the chapter ends**

**And new one now begins**

**Time has come for letting go**

**The hardest part is when you know**

"Why aren't I prepared for this?" I ask as the silent tears slip down my cheeks and onto his chest.

"Because we weren't suppose to fall in love. We were just suppose to have some fun together. Take our mind off of things." Draco says, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I remember... Rule number one, no getting attached because it's just going to end badly." I say, trying to sound like Draco, but failing miserably.

"'Mione, you don't do intimidate me very well. You are to innocent sounding." I heard him chuckling.

"You don't intimidate yourself well!" I pouted back.

"Are we really going to spend our last night together bickering?" Draco asked softly.

I was silent for a moment.

I had almost forgotten the reason for my tears.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, feeling the tears creeping their ways into my eyes once more.

"What ever for?" He asked, smiling.

"For trying to start a fight." I whispered.

"So you admit it, you were trying to start fighting with me!" Draco smirked.

"Prat." I glared up at him.

"I love you, too." He said, kissing my lips, lightly.

"It feels just like yesterday we were in third year, snogging in an abandoned classroom." I whispered against his lips.

"It wasn't yesterday?" Draco asked, trying to look innocent.

"I meant the first time, ferret." I slapped his shoulder, playfully of course.

"Isn't someone feisty this evening?" Draco asked, chuckling.

"I'm always feisty." I said, smirking.

"That's why you're my beaver." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Anyways," I say, clearing my throat. "Why did you kiss me all those years ago?"

"To shut you up."

"Now the truth, please."

"Because I wanted to. I wanted to see if my confusing feelings sorted themselves out. I wanted you." Draco said, staring at the wall. "Tell me, why did you kiss me back?"

"Because my throat was sore from all the yelling." I lied.

"Now for the truth, please." Draco smirked, using my own words against me.

"I still have no idea why. I guess fate wanted me too, so for once I did something on instinct. Plus, it helped that you were super hot." I said, carelessly.

"I was super hot?" His eyes opened wide.

"That's what you get from my mini speech? That you were super hot?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Again with the were, are you saying I'm not hot? Why are you torturing me?" He gives me his best puppy dog eyes and a laugh slightly.

"You haven't changed at all in the past however many years, have you?"  
"Not one bit. It's not like you minded. I mean, you stuck around and our still here."

"Not for long." I sighed.

"That will be tomorrow. Stop thinking about the crazy future and live in the now."

"But what if-" He covered my mouth with his hand.

"No what if's. Now is not the time. Cry for me, when I'm dead. Then move on. Not when I'm living and breathing happily in front of you." He said, uncovering my mouth.

"Fine. Just know that I will always love you, Ferret."

"I will always love you too, Muddy. Even if I married to a super model and together we live happily in Italy.."

"I'm not dead yet, Mister!" I growled, tickling him.

Aw, how I cherish these moments.

**All****of****these****years****,**

**When****we****were****here****,**

**are****ending****,**

**But****I****'****ll****alway****s****remem****ber****.**

_"What the heck was that?" I heard a voice say behind me._

_"You've had it coming for a while now Malfoy. I'm honestly surprised I didn't do it sooner." I said, smirking._

_"What gives you the right to slap me? You are beneath me." He growled._

_"I'm beneath you? Ha! I am not a coward and hide behind people. I fight my own battles. I am not beneath you. If anything, you are beneath me." I said._

_"You are a mudblood, therefore you are beneath me." He snarled._

_"Oh and that is very logical." I said, laughing._

_"Why do I bother waiting my breath on you?" He muttered, turning to walk away. He stops walking away, when I start talking._

_"That's a good question, Malfoy. I'm shocked that you actually know how to ask good ones that aren't lame. Why do you waist your breath on me? I mean I am below you, aren't I? To you, I am as good as dirt. Yet, dirt beats you in every class and outsmarts you easily. How does blood status work in your world then?" I start, with every sentence, I take another step towards him. I kept stepping towards him until he was right in front of me. He never once turned to look at me. _

_"Do the unworthy outsmart and the pure follow lame traditions that are so old that they are older than the elder wand? Does blood really matter? Blood is blood. Everyone lives and then dies at some point. We all breath the same air. So tell me, what do you think of your traditions now, Malfoy? I-" I would have continued if it weren't for the warm mouth that crashed over mine._

_I pulled away and slapped him._

_"Ouch." He said, sounding numb._

_"Why did you do that?" I asked._

_"You talk to much." He said._

_Once more, I felt his lips crash against mine. I tried to resist kissing him back, but I couldn't. His lips felt as if they molded against mine perfectly. I probably would have pulled away again, if it weren't for the fact that he pulled away. He then grabbed my wrist and brought me into an abandoned classroom._

_"Malfoy, what are we doing?" I asked, as I felt him kiss my neck._

_"You tell me." He said, looking deeply into my eyes._

_His silver eyes drilled holes into my eyes. I finally took a deep breath and kissed him._

_We only live once, why not live it to the fullest right?_

_That's what I kept telling myself as I felt his arms wrap around my waist._

_When we broke apart, I sighed "wow..."_

_"I'll be seeing you around... Hermione." He said, kissing my lips lightly. He turned and left the room._

_I stood there, confused. Did that really just happen? If it had, why did I throw cation to the wind?_

_Let's rewind a bit, I just made out with Draco Malfoy._

_I should admit myself to Saint Mungos in the morning. I have gone insane, for sure._

_After my thoughts stopped wandering around, I took a deep breath. Then I left._

_Little did I know that I had a little spring in my step, but I was sure the young man watching me with silver eyes noticed._

_The __Next __Day__: __Breakfa__st_

_"__Good __morn__ing __everyone__!__" __I __said__, __sitti__ng __in __betwee__n __Harry __and __Ron__._

_"__Good __morning__, __'__Mione__.__" __Both __boys __s__a__i__d__. __Though __Ron's __response __sounded __more __like __"__Gred __Brorning__, __Maney__.__"_

_"__How __are __you __feelin__g__?__" __I __asked __Ron__._

_"__Never __better__.__" __He __r__e__s__p__o__n__d__e__d__, __finally __swallow__ing__._

_And __so __the __conversa__tion __went __on __l__i__k__e __t__h__i__s__. __The __b__o__y__s __e__v__e__n__t__u__a__l__l__y __t__a__l__k__i__n__g __about __Quidditch__, __while __I __t__a__l__k__e__d __to __Lavender __about __the __"__latest __g__o__s__s__i__p__"__. __There __was __even __s__o__m__e __rumors __o__n __how __Malfoy __got __h__i__s __bruised __eye__. __Something __about __an __angry troll__stomping __h__i__s __e__y__e __or __a__n __ugly four__-__a__g__a__i__n__s__t__-__one __b__a__t__t__l__e__. __I __never __s__a__i__d __o__n__e __w__o__r__d __about __me __be__i__n__g __t__h__e __g__i__r__l __who __gave __Malfo__y __his __favorite __shiner__._

_"__Malfoy __looks __hotter __with __a __black __eye __a__n__y__w__a__y__s__, __no __m__a__t__t__e__r __how __he __r__e__c__i__e__v__e__d __it__.__.__.__" __Lave__nder __started__, __b__u__t __was __i__n__t__e__r__u__p__t__e__d __when __a __swarm __of __owls __came __f__l__y__i__n__g __into __t__h__e __hall__._

_"__Mail'__s __here__.__" __Dean __said__, __smiling__._

_Withi__n __a __few __moments__, __I __had __received __a __l__e__t__t__e__r __from __my __parents__, __cookies __from __Mrs__. __Weasley__, __a __new __issue __of__"__The __Quibbler__"__, __and __a __m__y__s__t__e__r__i__o__u__s __note__._

_I __qu__ickly __opened __t__h__e __myster__y __letter__, __having __a __f__e__e__l__i__n__g __of __who __i__t was__from__._

_I __was __surpri__sed__to __f__i__n__d __no __signatu__re__, __but __I __k__n__e__w __who __it __w__a__s __f__r__o__m__.__I __c__o__u__l__d __have __been __able __to __t__e__l__l __ju__s__t __by __t__h__e __Slytherin __Green __in__k__. __It __w__a__s __f__r__o__m __the __one __and __o__n__l__y __,__Draco __Malfoy__. __Then __of __course __what __he __wrote__, __gave __h__i__m __away __as __w__e__l__l__._

_**Who **__**are **__**you**__**? **__**What **__**h**__**a**__**v**__**e **__**y**__**o**__**u **__**done **__**to **__**me**__**? **__**No **__**m**__**a**__**t**__**t**__**e**__**r**__**, **__**we **__**w**__**i**__**l**__**l **__**discus **__**this **__**later**__**. **__**Black **__**Lake **__**t**__**o**__**n**__**i**__**g**__**h**__**t**_ **_1_**_**0**__**:**__**2**__**4**__**, **__**don'**__**t **__**be **__**late**__**. **__**x**__**o**__**x**__**o**_

_Well __t__o __declin__e __would __b__e __rude__.__.__.__. __Plus __it __would __be __unfai__r __to __the __g__o__s__s__i__p__e__r__s __of __his __mysteri__ously __bruised __eye__.__.__. __I __m__u__s__t __attend__._

_Later __that __night__:_

_I __s__l__i__p__p__e__d __o__n __my __favorite __black __dress __(__It __w__a__s __s__i__m__p__l__e__, __spag__hetti __straps__, __and __k__n__e__e__s __leng__th __with __a__s lit __up __to __m__y __t__h__i__g__h_. The bottom had dark red lace trim, making the slit stand out._) __with __silver __heels__. __Then __I __p__u__t __my __hair __half __up __and _put lip gloss on_. __By__the __time __I __w__a__s __ready __i__t __was __9__:__4__8__._

_I __decid__ed __to __go __a __little __early __a__n__d __grabb__ed __the __Maurder's __Map from Fred __and __left. I avoided all people and somehow made it all the way to the lake, undetected._

_When I arrived, I saw Malfoy skipping rocks._

_"It goes a lot farther if you use flat rocks." I said, making my presence known. He didn't seem startled in the least._

_"You came." He saidd, his voice composed._

_"I did." I took a deep breath and walked over to him. I sat on the grass beside him._

_"Nice dress." He said, softly._

_"Thanks. I love your cloak." I smiled as he removed it._

_" What are we doing?" I asked, after a few minutes of quiet._

_" We're having fun. We are going to have a mysterious adventure. I don't know what you did to meme, but I don't care. And whatever the future brings, we'll take on. Then when the time is right, we'll part ways." Draco said, looking me in the eye for the first tonight._

_"Why? You hate me." I said, confused._

_"There's a fine line between love and hate... I just happen to love playing with fate." He said smirking._

_"So, what does that makes us?" I asked._

_"You tell me." He leaned down and captured my lips. All the feelings from the previous day came back. I was soaring across the sky._

_I broke the kiss, "We are friends. Nothing more, nothing less."_

_"Whatever you say." He said, as I kissed him._

_And that was how we became friends. Or something like it. We began sneaking away and meeting in secret corners... Nothing could keep us aapart. One day, we admitted to ourselves that we had more than just like feelings for the other. That was the day, we made a promise to nwver get attached, even though we were._

_So we went through some ups and downs... Who doesn't?_

**We have had the time of our lives**

**And now the page is turned**

**The stories we will write**

_It was a fine spring day. A month before the war would even begin. Harry had the last horcrux and was working on destroying it as we spoke._

_"I'm going to write a book. After the war is over." I said, after a few minutes of silence._

_"And what's this book going to be about?" Draco asked._

_"Us." I sighed, closing my eyes._

_"Why? I'm the bad guy, remember?" He said._

_"If you are the bad guy, then I am an alien from planet Pluto."_

_"I am a death eater. Plus your friends will have a riot and try to kill me. I want to live to see nineteen."_

_"You were forced. You are a great soul. Besides, your a double agent. Look at all the times you warned me of stuff. I can always handle my friends." I said, opening my eyes and looking into his._

_"I only tell you stuff. I'm not apart of "The Order of The Phoenix" and I never will be."_

_"You don't have to be, Draco. I will never force you. You have your own will. The only thing I will force you to do is kiss me. Yet, I have a feeling you won't mind surrendering." I giggled._

_"Surrendering to a kiss... From you? I think I will always be willing." He winked._

_"You are such a flirt!" I said, smacking his arm._

_"You say it like it's a bad thing." He smirks._

_"I have no idea how to respond to that..." I said, rolling my eyes._

_"Anyways, what's this book going to be called." He asked._

_"Time of Our Lives." I said, sighing._

_"Cheesy, and untrue. The best of your life has yet to come." He laughed._

_"I have had the best past seven years. Part of it was because of you." I kissed his cheek._

_"Even when I tried to push you away?" He asked._

_"It only brought us closer together."_

_"Us, close. HA!"_

_ I smacked his arm.__"Oh, shush! Or I am leaving you!"_

_"I will leave you and move to Italy!"_

_"Why Italy?"_

_"So I can have my heart broken and fixed while eating good food and envying other couples. Then I can become a famous photographer and meet a gorgeous model who will help mend my heart while filling it."_

_"That better be me." I pout._

_"Of course dear." He said kissing my lips._

_"Jerk."_

**_And we have had the time_ of our lives.**

**The stories we will write**

**We have had the time of our lives**

**And I will not forget the faces left behind**

_"You need to talk about them." Draco said softly._

_"Not yet. I'm not ready." I said, looking away._

_"You never will be truly ready. But you need to move on." He said._

_"You don't know what it's like..." I said._

_"You're right. I don't know. Yet, every time I imagine my mum dying, I cry. I never want to let her go, so I cherish our moments together. All the good ones. It's been a year, Mia."_

_"I'm not ready!" I shrieked._

_"You are very unhappy, Herminny." Victor said. "Ve vant you to be happy."_

_"I am!"_

_"No you aren't." They both said._

_"Look, I'm okay. I appreciate you both, but I just can't. I can reminisce all I want about them, but they aren't coming back. I rather live in the now. Please. Let me move on in my own time." I shrieked._

_"Okay..." Victor said while Draco nodded._

_"Then one day, when the pain is forgotten. You will learn everything there is to know." I smiled._

_"Okay Herminny. I respect your wishes." Victor nodded._

_"What he said. Just remember we will always be here for you, Mia." Draco said, kissing my cheek._

_We soon began watching a movie in the Room of Requirements and I showed how I was okay..._

_Later that night, I showed them my family locket and they, in a sense, met my parents._

**It's hard to walk away from the best of days**

**But if it has to end, **

**I'm glad you have been my friend**

_"There is no us! Don't you get it? You are a mudblood. I hate you!" Draco yelled as I yawned._

_"You are a fabulous actor. If I didn't know better I would believe you." I said, leaning against a wall._

_"What would it take for you to leave me alone?"_

_"Tell me that you don't love me." I say._

_"I don't love you." He said, harshly. Looking at his feet._

_"Now look me in the eye and say it." I sigh._

_He slowly raises his eyes and says, "I don't love you anymore."_

_"Well if you want us to end on a lie. Know that I will always be your friend and that I still love you no matter how stupid you are acting."_

_"I am not acting stupid. You are just a foolish, stuck up, bushy haired, mudblood." He says, glaring at me._

_"Bushy, really. Hmmm... Like a bunny rabbit. I can work with that. Thanks for the compliment." I said, glancing at my nails and picking and the bright, green, nail polish._

_"Your sick." He says, turning away and going down the hall._

_"Remember Malfoy. I will always be your friend, even if you don't want to be mine." I said, softly. I knew he heard me as I pushed myself off the wall and started walking in the opposite direction._

_"You are a sick girl. You play way to many mind games." Said a familiar voice behind me as he pushed me into a broom closet. He quickly locked it and placed a silencing spell on the room._

_"Well, I am a foolish, stuck up, bunny rabbit." I giggled as he glared at me._

_"Why do you even bother?" He asked silently._

_"Because I love you." I said simply. I turned over a bucket and sat down._

_"This is my game now."_

_"How so?" I asked._

_"You are nothing to me. We were just a little bit of fun. There never was any love." Draco growled._

_"You twitched your left eye Ferret. You are lie way to much."_

_"Why am I here?" I heard him mutter under his breath before saying aloud "Whatever you say, Orphan."_

_My breath caught in my throat and I felt my eyes begin to water. My parents had died in the beginning of forth year. They died in a brutal car crash. The car next to them instantly burst into flames and they had just got outta the car when the fire reached them, and they died in the explosion. And I saw it all. Victor Krum and Draco Malfoy saved me from my depression that was slowly taking over me._

_I was broken. In the fifth year was when it really hit when my older brother wanted to take me to the train station instead._

_I never talked of them. I didn't even attend their reception. I only cried once for them and after that I just couldn't. They wanted me to be strong and happy. One day, I would accept it, but for now. I was happy in denial. And Draco knew that._

_"You are a completely foul excuse for a human. Just like your father." I snarled, trying to leave._

_"I am nothing like my father." He growled, pushing me into the wall._

_"Yes you are. You both are mentally sick, cold hearted, cruel, deatheaters. Almost identical." I saw his eyes harden with my words. They looked as if no one could break down and save him. Not that he would let them._

_"Oh and you are just a Saint! Ha! You fell for the enemy. You are suppose to be so smart. The 'brightest witch of our age'. Yet, you love to dance with the devil. You love the feeling of danger. You are just a stupid girl! You are to scared to face reality and face the truth of life! People die and you should not talk or kiss strangers! You are not as great as everybody says.! You are just a child." He snarled._

_"So are you. You are a scared child as well." I said, touching his cheek. I didn't realize how close we were, until I touched his cheek. His eyes immediately softening._

_I looked into his eyes, before pulling him down to me and kissing his lips softly._

_"I love you. You scarred boy."_

_"I love you too, you idiot girl."_

**In the time of our lives**

**Where the water meets the land**

**There is shifting in the sand**

_Draco's arms were wrapped tight around me as we swayed back and forth. It was around one in the morning, and Draco and I were down by the Black Lake. It was the last week of fifth year and we hadn't had a chance to sneak away together._

_"I missed you so much..." Draco whispered in my ear. His breath caused shivers to run down my spine._

_"I missed you, too." I said, inhaling his scent. He always smelled of apples, forest trees and a scent that I was never able to pinpoint. To me, I his scent was like heaven._

_"I can't believe we've been apart for two months." I said._

_"It seems so much longer than two months, almost like two centuries." He says, pulling me closer to him._

_"Never leave me again..." I whisper, feeling my eyes water._

_"I'll try my best." He said, stiffening slightly._

_"I was so worried..." I closed my eyes. "I was so afraid He killed you... That you would never come back to me. I love you, Draco." I opened my eyes and looked deeply into his eyes._

_"Hermione," he said taking a breath and closing his eyes. "We agreed to never say that."_

_"I don't care!" I say, breaking away from him. "Tell me you don't feel the same for me!"_

_Without saying a word, he rolled up the sleeve of his left arm._

_"Draco..." I shudder, seeing the Dark Mark boldly against his pale skin._

_"You know why." He says calmly._

_"You always have a choice." I say, taking another step away from him._

_"Not this time, Mia. Not this time." He said, closing his eyes._

_"What do you want me to say? Huh? You could've asked for help." I said, feeling warm, wet tears creep down my cheeks._

_"Does it really matter? You will leave me anyways. Why don't you just go?" He snarled._

_"No." I say boldly._

_"Why the heck not?" Draco asked._

_"__Beca__use __I __belie__ve __in __you__.__" __I __whis__per__._

_"__You'__re __a __fooli__sh __girl__.__" __He __says __turn__ing __away __from __me__._

_"__It's __the __Gryffindor __in __me__.__.__. __Makes __me __act __on __impu__lse__.__" __I __say __walking __towards __his __back__._

_"__I__hat__e__Gryffindors__.__"__Draco __said__, __as __I __wrapp__ed __my __arms __around __his __midsection__. __I __lean __my __head __agains__t __his __should__er __blade__._

_"__I __hat__e __Slytherins__. __But __since __when __has __it __matter__ed__?__"__I __a__s__k__, __kissi__ng __his __shoulder __blade__._

_"__Since __I __decided __it __was __over __between __us __on __the __last __week __of __school__.__" __He __said__, __harsh__ly__. __He __ripped __himself __away __from __my __touch__, __almos__t __as __if __I __w__a__s __burning __him__._

_"__You __are __a __terrible __lia__r__.__"__I __said__, __ignori__ng __my __heart __which __felt __like __it __broke __w__i__t__h __his __harsh __words__._

_"__We __should __end __things __now__, __Hermio__ne__. __I __d__o__n__'__t __want __you __to __get __hur__t__.__" __He __s__i__g__h__s__, __sitting __on __a __rock__.__"__It's __a __dangero__us __time__.__"_

_"__When __is __it __not__?__" __I __ask__.__"__It'__s __not __like __it __has __stopped __us __before__.__"_

_"__I __don__'__t __want __to __see __you __hurt __or __worse__.__" __Draco __said__, __as __I __sat __on __the __rock __nex__t __to __him__._

_"__I __love __you__, __Draco __Malfoy __and __nothing __is __going __to __keep __me __away __from __you__.__"__I __whisper__, __turnin__g __his __head __to __look __at __me__.__"__I __lo__v__e __you__.__" __I __whisper __again __before __kissing __his __lips__._

_I __soon __was __seated __on __his __lap__, __my __head __leaned __against __his __muscu__lar __chest__. __I __never __wanted __us __to __e__n__d __and __it __broke __my __heart __to __know __it __w__o__u__l__d __soon __be __o__v__e__r__.__.__.__. __For __g__o__o__d__._

_That'__s __when __I __heard __the __voice, __that __I __loved __so __much, __s__p__e__a__k __u__p __and __s__a__y __the __words __I __have __been __dreaming __of __him __saying __to __me__. __The __w__o__r__d__s __that __made __my __heart__s to pou__nd and __my __stomach __fill __w__i__t__h __butterflies__._

_"__I __love __you __too__, __Hermione __Granger__.__"_

_"__You __know __this __changes __everyth__ing__, __right__?__"__I__say__._

_"__It __does__. __Together __we __will __rule __the __world__!__" __He __jokes__, __flashi__ng __me __a __beaut__iful __smile__._

**The tide that ebbs and flows**

**Memories will come and go**

"We have had the best time together and I hope we never forget." I whispered.

"I won't. I love you to much." Draco sighed.

"I love you too." I snuggled closer to Draco.**  
**

Slowly, we drifted asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: ****Thanks for Reading! ****Part 2 is in the making. **

******Please Review and check out my other stories. :-)**

******If you do, I will love you forever!**


End file.
